Episode 1527 (31st January 1991)
Plot Early the next morning, Zoe sneaks Michael out of Home Farm before anyone wakes. Michael is keen to see her again but she seems uninterested. Dolly catches them and Zoe asks her to keep the secret. Elsa feels horrible when Nick has to rush out without any breakfast as he is late for his paper round. Dolly has to rush off to be sick after breakfast. Archie is disgusted when Michael brags about spending the night with Zoe and reminds him Rachel won't be impressed with his lie. It's Alan's first day at The Woolpack and he informs Seth that he is appointing Elizabeth as manager for the fish farm. She is delighted. Chris is annoyed to walk into work and find Frank at his desk again. Nick assures Elsa that he's happier now than he's ever been. Jack tries to get Sarah to consider giving up her job at The Woolpack so she has more time as farm work picks up again. Archie takes down Amos' name plate at The Woolpack and replaces it with Alan's. Seth is convinced he will be able to twist Elizabeth around his little finger. Rachel confides in Sarah that Michael stood her up last night to go out with Zoe and now she's avoiding them both. Sarah encourages her to go to the pub and show them how little she cares. Chris orders a new desk for Frank. Elizabeth catches Seth wasting time around the fish farm. Henry catches Alan moving furniture around in The Woolpack. Elizabeth issues Seth with a timetable for his work duties, clearly stipulating his break and dinner times. She also tells him she wants him to sign in and out each day. Michael is all over Zoe in The Woolpack but she bluntly tells him she's leaving with Archie. Kim encourages Dolly to make a doctor's appointment when she continues to feel rough. Rachel plays it cool with Michael by showing up at The Woolpack and barely acknowledging him. Archie loses his temper with Zoe and tells her she makes him sick. Alan attempts to pour a pint in The Woolpack but makes a mistake and ends up accidentally bumping into Henry, who spills a drink he's just poured. Sarah gets rid of them both and takes over the bar. Rachel overhears Nick discussing Michael spending the night with Zoe and storms out of the pub. Henry sits in the backroom, missing Amos. Elsa asks Nick if he still wants to get married. When he agrees, she announces she wants to do it before the baby's born and wants to set Valentine's Day as their wedding date. Nick's ecstatic. Cast Regular cast *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, grounds and sitting room *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Main Street *Fish & Game Farm *Frank Tate & Son Ltd - Office *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage and barn *The Woolpack - Forecourt, public bar and backroom *Victoria Cottage - Front office Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD